Flames within
by dinogirl30
Summary: A past she can't remeber Crystal just continues her daily thing. Being forgotten and alone. Figuring that there was a reason for not remembering...but she doesn't know just how important she is till one young frost comes into her life and turns her world upside down, pulling her out from her cave and spreading her wings to the world. Enjoy an adventure with Crystal!(Review please!)
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Dinogirl here! It's been awhile since I've been in fanfiction in awhile! I'm sorry for being gone so long! Anyways I've written this story for you and I hope anyone who reads it enjoys! I'll update this story once or twice a week, if I don't it only means I'm busy with school since I'm a senior this year :) but I'll try my best!

Please LEAVE REVIEWS! I fail I writing and any cirque would be nice :) and ideas as well! I'm not quite sure how this story is going to end so ideas would be awesome!

...-...-...

"Crystal!"

"No! Don't move! Stay still!"

"I-I'm s-scared Crystal!"

"It's okay, you're going to be okay. Don't move okay? I'm coming to you. Your okay."

"Crystal!"

"Anne!"

...-...-...-...-...

"ANNE!"

A gasp could be heard and harsh panting in an old ware house. Worn down and long forgotten. Scrap metal and trash all over the ground of the old warehouse. It use to be used for storing old war fare supplies like shells and gun powder, it was vacant though only the few rats and homeless roaming through here and there. There where two stories to this warehouse, a second floor that was open to looking down the main floor rimmed with a railing, a raggedy mattress laid there in the corner of the floor with a few old pillows and a black Blanket. In the bed was a girl with long curly red hair that went all the way to her waist, panting and sweating, she sits up hunched forward and shaking.

"Mur?"

The girl then looks up some from her hands, tears falling down her pale skin and freckled face and body. Blue almost white eyes stare and swim with tears with panic before they calm and soften. She smiles weakly and opens her arms some, a large hound barks and leaps into her arms, licking her tears and whining while wiggling in her arms. She lets out a tired chuckle and holds him close.

"It's okay, I'm okay Dean."

He was large for a dog. A mix between a husky and wolf. He was a big a Great Dane but looked much like a husky with long fur and bright green eyes. His fur a tan and black. He looked like an over grown wolf if you thought of it. He whines and licks her cheek and tries to curl in the girls lap. She was so small compared to him. A short 5'2" with a small frame to be exact. He barks loudly and jumps off the mattress and barks at her again before running off down the stairs to the main floor of the warehouse. She chuckles again and stands up, wiping the tears off her cheeks and slobber as well.

"Is it dinner time already?"

She calls and leans over the cold steel bars to look down at her hound who howls in reply and bounds around. The girl looks around at her 'home' she's lived her for a long time now, she doesn't even no how many years it's been, that's how long she's been her. Forgotten. She had just recently found Dean when he was a lost puppy on a rainy day when she was wandering trying to clear her head in the soft rainfall around the court field outside the warehouse.

"Woof!"

"Okay okay! Let's go."

She scowls and jumps on the railing and stands up, balancing and smirking at her hound who was just jumping around excitedly. Then she jumps, you expect to hear a crack or thud but none of that was heard. The only noise was heard was a loud whoop and wings. The girl appears suddenly and smiles brightly, long wings protruding from her back, dark black wings flap as if nothing was holding them back.

"WOOF!"

Dean barks loudly and runs out the warehouse doors. Crystal smiles and beats her wings and follows her hound and only friend out of the warehouse. Leaning some to the left and slipping out the door, into the setting sun with a brighter smile, nightmare forgotten. She flaps her long black wings In the warm setting sun and looks down at Dean who barks excitedly and runs under her shadow. It was starting to get cold, winter was getting close . The warehouse was in the country side, surrounded by woods and fields. The only town or city close to it was a small town called Burgess a few miles off.

"Let's get some food!"

"Woof!"

...-...-...-...-...

Loud flapping of wings could be heard when crystal lands down to the edge of town and lands, tucking her wings close to her back. She rarely came to town only because it was a sad reminder of being alone and it wasn't something she liked remembering. She walks with Dean trotting next to her and looking around, tail wagging a mile a minute. The young girl walks around strangers and scowls when one couple phase through her while staring at Dean with wondering eyes. She really hated that. It gave her gross chills and caused Dean to growl. She strokes his chin and shushes him, he whines and looks up at her.

"It's okay love."

It's been like this every time she comes into town, the first time it happened it was quite a shock and terrified her. She spent a whole week trying To get people's attention, anything to get them to respond to her. But nothing happened. She soon just stopped and left town and found the warehouse. She stayed there mostly, she didn't like being around the remainder of people not knowing she was there. Sure it was a surprise to wake up with large black wings but to not be seen was the biggest surprise. She hated it. She shakes her head and tries to not think to much of it, nudging Dean to walk again. She smiles down at him and rubs his large cheek with her thumb.

"Let's get you dinner, I'm sure you want to play in the park as well?"

"Woof!"

Crystal laughs and pats his head and he looks up at her with his happy green eyes. She looks around as they reach Main Street, smelling the sweet smells around her. Dean drooling now next to her and whining. Crystal shivers and pulls her grey hoodie closer and folds her arms. She could feel the cool wind brush her legs which where only covered with black leggings and white fuzzy boots. Her hoodie had slits on the back which her wings poked out of. She slips her hands in her pockets and shivers again.

"Geez it's getting cold fast huh?"

Dean looks up at her, ears perked up, he lets out a whine and shifts closer to her, his flank pressed to her as they walk.

"Thanks bud."

He grins again and looks around at the passing children and parents as they stare at the dog openly. They soon reach to a small coffee and bakery shop. Dean barks and perks his ears up toward the building and whines looking up at Crystal.

"Bakery? Really?"

"Woof!"

"Okay okay, if you say so. Wait here."

She pats his head, he sits down and watches her walk off. Crystal walks toward the bakery, pulling her hands out of her pockets. She waits for someone to open the door and sinks in right behind them. She had trouble opening doors and getting objects to move, she couldn't just phase through things like a ghost she would just run into a wall. But it took a lot of concentration to move objects.

"Mom! Can we get some donuts tonight?"

A young boy and a woman holding a little girl where the ones she slipped behind to get inside. The bit had brown shaggy hair and bright green eyes. He smiles up to his mother with a toothy grin. Green eyes begging.

"Donuts! Donuts! Donuts!"

The little girl chants in her mothers arms, the girl green eyes like Spring grass and blonde hair that was in need of desperate trimming. Crystal smiles though at the little girl, she reminded her of someone, But she couldn't remember for some reason. She had tried many times to remember where she came from but it's almost like a brick wall preventing her from passing, she knew there was something important but she couldn't remember.

"Okay! But only one each."

The mother replies sternly and sets the little girl down.

"Yay!"

They both cheer and run to the glass holding the rows of donuts and sweets. Crystal moves on though, she needed to get some food for her hound and just leave. She walks over to the day old breads and looks at the table. She didn't like stealing but she needed food and so did Dean. So she stole the cheap stuff that was about to thrown out soon anyways. She picks up some bread when the baker was talking with the mother. She turns and goes to quickly leave but freezes when standing infront of the doorway was the little girl. But that's not what made her freeze, it was the fact that the girl was actually 'looking' at her. As if she could see her, no one could see her, only animals!

"Uh."

Crystal looks around with nervous eyes and back at the bright green eyes. She starts to walk around the little girl, her arms full of bread. There was no way the girl could see her, no one could see her.

"Pretty..."

Crystal tenses when the little girl starts to walk toward her with outstretched arms. Her clear blue eyes widen, she stumbles back away from the child.

"Angel!"

That's it, crystal flings her wings out and flaps them hard causing a huge gush of wind lash out in the whole store, causing the little girl to trip and fall on her butt back away from her. Without seeing if she was okay crystal quickly pushes through the door and out of the bakery. She bounds into the sky and flies off. Dean barking in confusion and running after her.

...-...-...-...-...

Crystal lands in the warehouse dean soon to come in as well. He slows down, panting hard and head low some. He growls lowly at crystal and looks at her with a pissed expression.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you run so much.. Here."

She stroke his head and gives him the biggest loaf of bread. He takes it eagerly and trots off up the stairs. Crystal crumbles to her knees and sits down. Wrapping her wings around her body like a hut and shaking.

"She saw me...she really saw me.."

She whispers to herself and looks at the bread in her hands, she tears off a piece and digs in.

"She saw me.."


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry, it takes me awhile to upload the chapters, don't worry tho i got two chapters for this update since it's been awhile!

Leave REVIEWS! :3 still need help with ideas.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

The next few days the 'angel' had been looking over the child who saw her that day at the bakery. Following her home and watching. She felt very stalker like but she wanted to know how this child could have ever seen her. No one had ever seen her in the past, so why now, and why a child? Who could blame the angel though, the first person to see her ever, anyone would want to be seen again and know why they where being seen now. She looks at the child who was currently playing in the snow and making small snow/bunny people. It was rather interesting.

"Hi angel!"

Crystal yelps at being spotted and scrambles behind the corner of the house. This causes the little girl to giggle in joy, small foot steps could be heard and suddenly the little girl pops her head around the corner. Pink jacket and snow pants with a orange stripped hat and green gloves, it was obvious the mother let the child dress herself.

"Found you!"

Crystal lets out a shout and her wings flare out in surprise causing the weight of her wings to falls on her bum. She's startled when she feels a weight on her stomach, looking down her eyes widen to see the child laying on her stomach with a toothy smile.

"Play with me!"

Crystal stares at bright green eyes and smiles a bit nervously and sits up. The child sliding off of her to the snow, making the little girl to giggle. The angel stands up, lifting the child up as well to stand up.

"Come now, go play I'm not that fun."

Sophie shakes her head and runs behind the angel and hides under her wings, giggle like mad and running her fingers in crystals feathers.

"Sophie! Come inside now honey it's dinner time."

The child's mother calls for the little girl who was now currently playing with Crystals large black wings. Crystal looks up at the mother with startled eyes, but calms seeing that the mother couldn't see her. Turning around and kneeling down to Sophie's level and pats her head.

"Time to go, good bye Sophie."

"Bye bye Angel!"

Sophie shouts and hugs Crystal and then runs to her mother shouting about an angel.

...-...-...-...-some weeks later-...-...-...-...-

Winter has now officially come, The winter was very cold this year but she didn't feel it so much, she was always warm for some reason, she would have her moments of chills but nothing more. But she could tell Dean was being affected by the cold, she frowns seeing him shiver in her bed in the warehouse. She has let him have her blanket and had him wrapped up in her wings close but he still shivered for some reason.

"What's wrong Dean?"

She whispers when he whines in discomfort. She was growing worried for her friend. He had grown skinnier over the few weeks and couldn't keep up with her to much when they went to the town. He wasn't an old dog, he was only two years old at the least. She sat up in the bed and frowned more seeing him shiver more harshly. She needed to do something. Something she didn't want to do for a long time. She needed to give him to an actual human, she couldn't take care of him anymore. She didn't need food as much as him and it was hard to provide him with food sometimes. She stands up and wraps the blanket tightly around Dean and lifts him up in her arm, which wasn't easy but she did it. She pulls him close with a grunt and walks outside from the warehouse. Black wings spread out and stretch before flapping a bit and ruffling In the cool wind. The warehouse and field was covered in snow, on a normal day she would think it looked beautiful but right now her main worry was her friend in her arms who lets out another whimper.

"It's okay bud, I'll get some help. You will be okay."

She promises and starts running and spreading her wings and flapping hard and jumping into the air towards Burgess.

"Angel!"

Crystal lands in a back yard and folds her wings around herself and Dean, looking down at a small girl, the same girl who saw her a few weeks back. The girl wore a pink winter jacket and snow pants with black boots. Nose and cheeks red from the chilled air, it was obvious the child was playing again. Crystal didn't like this but she needed help. Dean needed a home.

"Hello Sophie, I have a request."

The little girl giggles and waddles toward her in the snow. Crystal kneels down to the little girls level, opening her wings to show Dean.

"Puppy!"

The little girl chirps and walks toward crystals arms and pets Deans head with a gloved hand. He whimpers in her arms at the contact.

"Yes a puppy his name is Dean, but he's sick, he's hungry and tired. I can't take care of him anymore."

"He sick?"

"Yes he's sick, will you take care of him for me?"

The little girls eyes brighten and she nods excitedly. Crystal smiles a sweet smile.

"Thank you, here let's put him down."

She stands back up, the little girl leading her toward her house patio and climbing the stairs. Crystal follows and goes to the door and sets Dean down and tucks the blanket right around him and leans close and kisses his sleeping forehead.

"Goodbye friend. Thank you for everything."

She whispers and stands up and walks toward the little girl who was watching with curious green eyes.

"Go get your parents and tell them you found a puppy and it needs help, I'm sure your family will take him in. He's a sweet boy. Can you do that?"

The girl nods and grows a serious look.

"Angel dog will be happy. I keep him safe!"

The older girl smiles and her blue eyes tear up some but she pats the little girls head.

"Yes, thank you dear. I'm sorry about pushing you back then in the bakery by the way. You scared me a bit back then."

The little girl shakes her head as if crystal didn't need to say sorry. Sophie runs inside then and shouts for her mother. Soon the woman comes out with her daughter to gasp. She rushes to Deans through Crystal causing the angel to gasp but ignore the feeling when the mother picks him up in her arms and takes him inside the warm house. Crystal watches this and smiles, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Goodbye Dean."

She opens her wings and pumps then hard and leaps into the air back home. Alone.

...-...-...-...-...-...

"Jamie who is this?"

The young boy from before from the bakery strokes the head of Dean who whimpers in a sobbing almost way. Another dog sits there as well a greyhound and looks down at Dean with curious eyes.

"This is Dean. Sophie says an Angel brought him here. He was really sick and dying."

"Why is it so sad?"

Jamie looks at Dean and frowns and shrugs.

"I'm not sure, he's been like this for a week now.

Jamie looks up at the person who was talking to him. A teenager flouting beside him who had white hair, striking blue eyes, and pale skin. He had a tall stature, albeit slim. His clothing, a blue hooded sweater, frost collecting around the ring of the collar, and trousers bound with lighter material starting from the knee down to the rather tattered and frayed bottom, and strangely enough ,barefoot. He held a staff with a G-shaped arch, resembling a shepherd's crook. This was Jack, Jack Frost. The guardian of Fun. Jack sits down next to Jamie and reaches down to stroke Dean but Dean quickly snarls and snaps at Jacks hand, Jack yelps and yanks his hand back quickly before Dean could clamp down.

"Geez! What's it's problem?!"

"Dean! No!"

Jamie shouts and scold the wolf/husky mix. Dean pulls his ears back and whines. He didn't like being yelled at. The dog stands up and walks out of Jamie room to find Sophie, Abby the greyhound on his flanks and following him. She had been like this the whole week. Watching and following Dean like a hawk.

"Why do you have a beast here? I'm surprised your mom let you keep it."

Jamie scowls at Jack for calling Dean a 'beast' but just sighs and shrugs.

" Mom was going to actually give it to the pound since we already have a dog but Sophie freaked out and kept screaming about an angel telling her to keep him safe. Mom gave in and agreed."

"What is this angel you keep talking about?"

Jack ask with a curious look mixed with some confusion.

" I don't know really, Sophie keeps saying it, she says it's not the first time she's seen the angel. "

Jack looked at Jamie as if he wanted more, Jamie continues.

"A month ago we where at the bakery in town and suddenly it felt like a strong tornado went off in the room and vanished suddenly. When I turned around Sophie was on the ground and staring at the door with wide eyes. She told us that she saw an angel stealing bread. That's not the only weird thing, cause bread was missing from the day old bread for sale. Someone stole the bread. She says she plays with the angel sometimes but saw the Angel with Dean and asking Sophie to take care of Dean one day, vanishing again. Dean was wrapped in a black blanket when Sophie 'found' him."

Jack perks up some at this. He thinks for awhile before speaking again.

"You think it's a spirit?"

Jamie's green eyes look up at Jack in slight confusion .

"Like you?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not sure, what ever it was Sophie says it's an angel with black wings and long red hair."

" An Angel.."

Jack muses over and looks out Jamie's bedroom windows at the setting sun. He's never heard of a spirit like that before.


End file.
